1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an accessory for sailboats and other marine vessels in general and more particularly, to a bracket mounted on the steering wheel which enables the operator of the vessel to steer from a remote location, such as when tacking a sailboat.
2. General Background
Many devices exist that assist the sailor or operator of a sailboat or a motor driven craft to steer the vessel at a location remote from the power source. A typical example of one such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,094, issued to Schuler. According to Schuler, the driver of the vessel can be positioned at a location removed from the engine and yet still control the pivoting of the engine. This is accomplished by a cable and a series of pulleys around which the cable passes. By turning the steering column, the cable is wound/unwound from the steering column and respectively moved across a pulley adjacent the engine. A series of spring connectors maintain a constant tension on the cable.
A variation of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,723, issued to Akermanis in which the steering column is replaced with a rod-like pivotal arm and the cable is secured directly to the engine. In Akermanis, the spring connectors are secured to a set of pulleys so as to maintain a constant tension on the cable. The rod-like arm is pivoted from side to side thereby tensioning one cable and loosening the other so that the engine can be rotated as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,726, issued to Bidwell also discloses a stick-like control rod for controlling the rotation of the tiller. By moving the control rod from side to side, the tiller is likewise moved as desired via a series of cables and pulleys. In this case, the spring connectors that maintain cable tension form a part of the control rod mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,612, issued to Patterson also discloses a control rod mechanism secured directly to a large pulley. By pivoting the control rod, the cable is wound/unwound from around the pulley thereby causing the engine to be rotated as desired. Thus, the operator of the vessel may position him/herself adjacent a side of the vessel and the control rod can be stored in an inoperative position below the top edge of the gunwale so as to provide access to this side of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,467, issued to Black discloses both a steering column and a throttle control rod that pivots to control the speed of the engine. Both systems incorporate cables and pulleys for their respective operation.
U.K. Pat. No. 17,309, discloses a foot brake attached to the steering wheel of the vessel which enables the helmsman to brake or stop the wheel from either side of the wheel. It incorporates a pair of inter-connected foot levers that are secured to the steering wheel via an elongated rod. By pressing down on one of the foot levers, the rod is tensioned thereby restricting the further rotation of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,127, issued to Lecarme discloses an aircraft control device that incorporates a series of pivotal rods that permit the pilot to operate multiple aircraft controls from a single mechanism.
While each of the above devices may be suitable for their intended purpose, it is a feature of this invention to provide a means of securing an extension arm to a steering wheel of such a vessel, and preferably sailboats, so as to enable the pilot to steer the vessel at a location remote from the steering wheel. A further feature of this invention is to provide a quick-release means of securing the extension arm to the bracket as well as a quick-release means of attaching the bracket to the steering wheel.
Still another object of this invention is to permit the pilot to quickly change positions thereby enabling him/her to steer from either side of the steering wheel depending on need.
Yet another object of this invention is to permit the pilot to select between a regular method of steering and a tiller handled method of steering.
As a result of this invention, the pilot, when sailing, can tack or turn the sailboat from a position adjacent a side of the vessel while still maintaining control of the vessel. Consequently, this invention permits the pilot to move from behind the steering wheel during tacking or when a better view is desired (i.e. one not blocked by a sail or the like). These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.